Slide
by InspiredInTheDark
Summary: Rated T just for safety reasons. Mild Language. A Month before Arnold moves to San Lorenzo with his parents, He and Helga have one more "moment" that changes both of their lives. I'm really no good at summaries, just please be nice, read and review
1. Expecting

She paced around the bathroom, the clock slowly ticking by. Every second felt like an hour. Her blue eyes flickered to an object on the counter then back to the clock. She thought back to what happened. It wasn't supposed to be like this, that wasn't supposed to happen. It was just another heat of the moment, they both agreed upon it. Her mind drifted back to that day.

"_Do you really have to go?" Helga said placing her cards upon his bed. He gathered them and looked at her through is half lidded green eyes. _

"_Yeah… There my parents… We're leaving the first week in February." Arnold said with a subtle hint of sadness. _

_Over the past few years since their trip to San Lorenzo, Arnold had found his parents, with Helga's help. Arnold's grandfather died a few months later and they had to place his grandmother in a nursing home/ mental hospital. They also got a lot closer on that trip, thus Arnold admitting his feelings towards her. They went out for awhile but agreed to break up only because they didn't want anything long distance. They were still great friends, which explained why Helga came over almost every day to hang out. Arnold's parents knew about what was going on at Helga's house, so they welcomed the girl with open arms. _

_Stella and Helga grew a close mother/daughter relationship with one another. Stella knew that the only reason Helga put up a mask in front of people it was because of her living situation. She also got Helga to get rid of the unibrow and pigtails, so Helga sported a down look, but never getting rid of the bow. _

_Arnold shuffled the deck of cards and handed Helga five of them. _

"_I'm going to miss you" Helga said breaking the silence between them. Arnold smiled and looked at his cards._

"_I'm going to miss you too." _

"_You'll write me?" Helga asked turning her gaze from the cards and onto him. He looked up and smiled even bigger. _

"_I'll do you one better." He said getting up from the bed and going to his desk. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pink box. He handed it to Helga who took it with wide eyes. _

"_What is it?" She said lifting the lid to reveal a pink cell phone with a football charm. _

"_My mom thought of it. It's already paid for and my parent's will cover the bills for it. Now you can call me anytime you want. It even has free international, so it won't really cost that much." Arnold explained. _

_Helga picked up the cell phone and opened it up. Inside on the screen was Arnold himself sticking his tongue out at her. She laughed. _

"_Stupid football head… thank you." She said through giggles. _

"_I'm really going to miss you Helga." Arnold embraced her. She would've normally sighed at this point but didn't. Instead tears started coming from her eyes. No longer was she laughing but crying. _

"_I'm really going to miss you too, football head." She said in between tears. HE pulled her away and looked at her. She looked so pretty with tears in her eyes. He leaned closer, not knowing what else to do. He placed his lips on hers. _

"_I love you Helga." He whispered. _

"_I love you too football head"_

_He dove into another kiss with her._

Helga opened her eyes from that memory. She didn't even realize she had been crying. She looked up at the clock and noticed that time is up. Walking back over to the counter, she picked up the test and stared at it with wide eyes. Staring back at her was a big pink plus sign.

"Oh fuck… I'm dead."


	2. Telling Phoebe

Helga awoke the next morning with a nauseated feeling in her stomach. She lay there for a few minutes until the queasiness subsided a little and got ready for school.

Phoebe noticed there was something wrong with her best friend, when she wouldn't say a word on the bus. When they got to school, Helga raced off the bus faster than the other kids could get up and ran to the nearest trashcan.

When Phoebe reached her best friend, Helga was hovering over the trashcan breathing heavily.

"Are you okay? Should you go see the nurse?" Phoebe asked.

Helga sighed. " No, pheebs… I'm fine. I have to tell you something important"

"Okay… Is this about the Algebra test, because it's worth 30 % of our grade and …."

She was cut off by another round of Helga throwing up.

Phoebe looked around at the empty school yard and realized that the bell was going to ring a few minutes.

"I guess this is more important than the test?" Phoebe asked timidly.

Helga wiped her mouth and looked at her best friend. "Pheebs… I'm pregnant."

Phoebe stared at her for a few seconds. Speechless. It was the first time since they became friends that she has ever been speechless.

Phoebe shook her head, coming out of her trace. "But Helga… how can you be… but I… Who… Don't you have to have… you know…"

"Sex? Come on Pheebs… We're not in the 4th grade anymore. We can say sex." Helga said a little annoyed.

"Do you know who…" Raspy breathing interrupted Phoebe. Instinctively Helga raised her right fist and pelted Brainy in between the eyes. Once she was sure he was down, Phoebe continued. "Do you know who the father is?"

"well, it's..." she tried to speak but the last word wouldn't come out. Instead a tear wedged its way out quickly, and without saying anything, Phoebe knew the answer.

The bell rang signaling that class was going to start. Helga grabbed her bag and walked with Phoebe to their first class.

When they got to class, Phoebe gave Helga some of her water bottle along with some of her rice crackers to help settle her stomach.

"Thanks Pheebs… and you can't tell anyone about this" Helga whispered nibbling on a rice cracker, "This is the most important secret ever. More important than when I lost my diary."

"But Helga… people are going to find out someday" Phoebe started. Helga gave her a mean look despite her weakness.

"I'll cross that when I get to it… promise me Pheebs… you won't tell ANYONE…. Not eve Gerald-o." Helga knew those two had no secrets and were getting wickedly close.

"I promise Helga." Phoebe said.

The rest of the day went by without error. When Helga got home she laid on her bed and started feeling her stomach.

She debated on telling Arnold about the baby. What would he think, what would he say.

She looked at the phone Arnold got her. They kept in contact almost every night. Except last night when Helga didn't answer the phone when he called. She just stared at it and started crying even harder. How could she have been so stupid? The school taught her as well as the rest of her class to always have safe sex. Why didn't she and Arnold used protection. It wasn't supposed to go that far…

Helga was shaken out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She knew it was Arnold, but she didn't want to answer it. In one word she was scared. Scared of what he'll think, say or how he react. Would he hate her? She didn't know.

Finally the phone gave up on ringing. Helga felt a twinge of guilt. 'Oh well… I just won't tell him,' She picked up her phone and called him back.


	3. Exposed

Helga didn't tell him. She decided it would be best if he didn't know about the baby.

It's been 2 months since she found out. She started to show. But being the thin person she was, She could easily hide it. Helga looked at herself in the mirror. Her stomach slightly bulged a little.

"Hey baby… be nice to me today…" Helga cooed at the bump. In response the baby gave her a slight kick. Helga threw on her biggest hoodie. One Arnold gave her before he left. It still smelled like him. Helga inhaled his scent as the baby gave her another kick. It was like it knew the scent of Arnold as well.

The morning went by without a hitch. Helga sat down at lunch with a tray that had more food than what herald had on his tray.

"Man Helga… you sure are hungry." Gerald commented as he at a sandwich with one hand and snuggled with phoebe with the other.

Over the past few months, Phoebe (with the help of Helga) asked Gerald out. And ever since then they've been inseparable.

Helga looked up at Gerald. "Yeah well I'm going through a growth spurt Geraldo." She said.

"Looks more like your eating for two. " Herald stated. Helga gave him an evil glare, as did phoebe.

"Well pink boy… in that case… when are you due? And what are you having? Triplets?" Helga teased.

Herald gave her a nasty look. "Hey… I'm not fat… I have a gland problem."

"Ha… Sure you do… " Helga muttered back.

The rest of lunch went by without another word from anyone.

After Lunch it was Gym class. Helga kept Arnolds hoodie on while she changed in the bathroom stall while in the locker room.

"HELGA! Hurry up… I really have to pee…" Rhonda complained for the 4th time in the past minute.

"Hang on Princess… Sheesh…. " Helga yelled securing the hoodie over the little bump and opened the door.

"Whose bright idea was it to have gym right after lunch? I mean, crimeny… haven't they heard of wait at least half an hour before you exercise." Helga stated.

All the other girls agreed. They arrived at the running track and were greeted by Coach Wittenberg.

"Okay Team today we're going to do the mile. " He was answered by a bunch of groans.

'Oh no.' Helga thought.

"I know it's going to be tough, but with a lot of hard work I know we can do it."

Immediately Helga raised her hand and faked a moan of pain.

"Coach… can I sit this one out… I'm not feeling too well."

"I'm sorry Pataki, No benchwarmer's today. Now everyone line up at the starting line"

Helga made sure she was in the back. The baby kicked a little in protest.

'I know baby… I know…' Helga thought as the coach blew the whistle.

Helga started to jog at a reasonable pace. After one lap the coach encouraged her to go a little faster.

"Come on Pataki, my mother can go faster than you… now move it!" He yelled to her.

Helga picked up the pace and immediately knew it was a mistake. Phoebe noticed it as well. Helga stopped and staggered a little. Feeling light headed.

"Helga?" Phoebe's meek little voice asked in concern. Helga looked at her best friend, and collapsed.

She awoke in the nurses office, Phoebe by her side.

"What happened pheebs?" Helga asked trying to sit up. Phoebe pushed her down.

"Rest. You collapsed during the mile, the nurse said it was from dehydration… and" Phoebe lowered her voice and motioned to Helga's stomach, "the baby."

Helga's eyes flashed to her now uncovered belly. "Phoebe… you didn't tell did you?" She asked shocked.

"No Helga… I didn't. The nurse found out when she took off your hoodie to check your pulse." Phoebe answered, "It's not getting easy to hide it anymore, Helga… and the nurse is out talking to your parents now."

Helga's face went white.

"Helga?" Phoebe looked at her best friend concerned.

"Phoebe… Kill me please. "

"Huh?"

"You heard me! Damn it… why did I have to collapse? " Helga said hysterically. Just then Helga heard the booming voice of Bob himself.

"Olga? PREGNANT! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL MY DAUGHTER IS ONE OF THOSE SLUTS THAT GET KNOCKED UP BY SOME GUY."

Helga gulped, sat up and quickly put the hoodie back on over the bump.

The Nurse opened the door, looking as though she was close to tears. Helga wanted to cry along with her. Quickly she composed herself and walked out into the office. There stood Bob, fuming, and Miriam was behind him. Neither of them looked at her. Helga didn't really care, she preferred it to the yelling that was coming later on.

"Get in the car Olga…" Bob said through clenched teeth. Helga grabbed her things and hurried out into the car.

As soon as everyone was in the car, the screaming started.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, OGLA?" Bob yelled.

"It's Helga… BOB…" Helga muttered with her arms crossed and the trademarked scowl masking her real emotions.

"I WANT YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE BY TOMORROW MORNING, YOU ARE NO LONGER A PART OF THIS FAMILY. NO PATAKI HAS EVER GOTTEN KNOCKED UP BY SOME GUY. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, RUIN THE PATAKI NAME? OLGA NEVER DID THAT. WHY COULDN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE HER?"

Helga just stared out the window.

No more words were spoken. Bob's words were final. As soon as they reached their house, Helga ran up to her room and began to pack what she could. Most of her clothes, and some of her books. She didn't know where to go.

Suddenly her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and looked at it. Arnold… Helga sighed and answered it.

"Sorry football head, I'll call you back later. I'm a little busy." She said before even saying Hello.

"Okay Helga. Looking forward to it." He said back before she hung up.

Helga sat down on her bed, close to tears. All at once the idea hit her. She would go to San Lorenzo and be with Arnold. She didn't think his parent's would mind. Of course, she could stay with phoebe, but she didn't know what her parent's would think.

She needed to think of a way to get to San Lorenzo and fast. She opened her phone and called Phoebe.

"Why do you need the money, you can go stay with me. My parent's wouldn't mind" Phoebe said.

"I know Pheebs, but I really think that I should be with Arnold, since it is partially his too." Helga said, "Please .. Please can I borrow the money, I'll pay you back when I can."

"I'm going to miss you Helga. Don't worry about paying me back. I can always get more money. Did I mention I got a job at the hospital here?"

"That's fantastic Pheebs, I'm so happy for you. Thank you so much. I owe you one."

"No problem…" Phoebe said quietly.

"Oh and could you do me another favor? Could you book the flight for me?"

"Sure, and do you need a ride? Because Gerald can bring you before our date tonight."

"Thank you, thank you thank you… you are the best friend anyone can ever have."

"You too Helga."


	4. Cordoba

She stood there staring at Gerald and Phoebe drive away. This was it, no turning back now. Helga got out her cell and texted Arnold.

'**Where do you live? I'm sending you something important.' **Helga wrote hurriedly.

"Flight 346 now boarding to South America at gate 26" The intercom said. Helga looked around and finally found gate 26. She handed in her ticket and boarded the plane. As she found her seats and stuffed her bag underneath it, her phone started to vibrate.

'**What are you sending me? I'm the only Shortman in San Lorenzo… it's not hard to find the address online.**' Arnold text back.

"Thanks a lot football head… that doesn't help me…" Helga muttered tiredly. She turned off her phone and threw it back in her pocket.

"Attention Passengers, we are preparing for lift off, please fasten your seat belts and enjoy your flight…" The stewardess rambled into a series of instructions on what to do if the plane should crash. Helga looked out the window and took in one last sight of Hillwood.

She wasn't sure if she was every going to come back. She wasn't sure about anything right now. All she knew is it was time she had to tell Arnold about the baby and she didn't want to do it over the phone.

This was going to be a long flight. Millions of thoughts were running through her head. Would Arnold reject her, would he reject the baby? She didn't know. She was exhausted from everything that happened today. She hated herself for collapsing; she hated Bob and Miriam for kicking her out. The only thing she didn't hate was the little baby inside her, she didn't know why, but it put her at peace somehow. In response to her thinking the baby gave her a little nudge. She smiled a little and rubbed the tiny bulge.

"I don't think I would ever hate you…" Helga cooed quietly. After that, she managed to fall asleep.

"Attention Passengers, We'll be arriving in Cordoba in roughly 20 minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and thank you for flying with us tonight.

Helga jerked awake, unaware of how long she was out for. She was trapped in a dream. A dream of Arnold, the baby and her. They seemed happy. Helga wished for the happiness that her dream promised.

The plane landed and she waited for everyone to leave before she gathered her things and got off the flight too.

She looked around, Cordoba was big. She wondered how far away she was from San Lorenzo. Her stomach twisted and she realized that she was hungry. She hadn't eaten since lunch, whenever that was. Walking up to the nearest person she saw, she asked them where the nearest restaurant was.

The elderly woman looked at Helga. Helga pointed to her stomach to indicate that she was hungry. The Lady's eyes wondered down to the bulge and lit up.

"Be be" She said and grabbed Helga's wrist and brought her to her vehicle.

"Hey Lady what is your problem…" Helga yelled at her.

"Be be…" the woman said again, she put her fingers to Helga's stomach, looking for the words then spoke again. "Baby… yes?"

Helga sighed and nodded her head. The elderly woman squealed. Helga was a tad freaked out by the woman's reaction. "I... need food… Baby hungry." Helga said to the woman slowly motioning to her mouth and then to the little bump.

"Si..." The woman seemed to understand her and motioned to her car. "I drive to food." The lady said in broken English.

At first Helga was nervous to get in the car with a complete stranger, but this lady seemed legit enough. She climbed into the passenger seat and the woman drove her to the nearest restaurant.

Helga looked at the place. It looked like a Mexican restaurant. She looked over at the elderly lady.

"Go on… food for baby." The woman said. Helga smiled in thanks and got out.

Walking in the restaurant, Helga was relieved to find more English speaking people here.

She stood there and looked around. The smell of tacos and cheeseburgers were wafting through the air. Her stomach growled. She saw an empty table and sat down.

A waitress dressed in all black walked up to her and handed her a menu. "Hola… what can I get you tonight?" She asked.

Helga looked up, "water for starters thanks." Helga looked in her pockets and found the hundred dollar bill Gerald gave her for luck. She smiled at it.

An hour and two cheeseburgers later, Helga was making her way out of the restaurant when the realization hit her. She had no idea where she was. She went back in and asked the cashier how she could get to San Lorenzo from there.

"I could call you a cab to bring you there." The cashier said. Helga felt the money in her pocket.

"I don't have that much money. I could walk there if you pointed me in the right direction" she said sadly. The cashier smiled.

"Here… take this. I was going to use it for a new TV, but you look like you could use it more than me. Think about the baby, yeah?" He said as he handed her a couple of hundreds. Helga's eyes widen. She wasn't that pregnant was she?

Speechless she took it. "Thanks amigo." The cashier smiled, "I'll get that cab for you."

Half an hour later, Helga was on a two hour drive to San Lorenzo. She didn't know how late it was, or early. All she noticed was that the sky started getting lighter. 'It must be early morning' she thought to herself. The cab driver was quietly humming a tune to herself. Helga placed her head against the window and took a nap.

**(A/N: Sorry the chapter's are so short, I plan on making them longer. Sorry. I know a little Spanish, but not so much that I actually could write something in it. that's probably why I'm getting a C in that class. **

** Next chapter soon.)**


	5. Reunited

The car jerked to a stop, waking Helga. It became brighter than it had been before she shut her eyes.

"That will be $130 please." The cab driver said in perfect English. Helga took the two hundreds and handed them to her.

"Sheesh it's expensive here." She thought to herself. She grabbed her change and her stuff and got out of the cab.

She looked around. It looked like a little town, nothing she pictured it would be. She thought there would be broken temples and tents, but there wasn't. Houses and stores lined the streets. Down at the end of the street laid a hospital.

Helga adjusted her bags on her shoulders and walked into the nearest store. An old man looked up from the counter and smiled.

"Hola! Como Stas?" He asked. Helga gave him a confused look. The man cleared his throat and spoke again.

"I'm sorry. What I said was, Hello, How are you?" He chuckled.

"Hi, I'm good… I was wondering if you've seen this guy." She reached into her jean short pocket and pulled out her locket with a very recent picture of Arnold inside and showed it to the old man.

"Oh... Arnold! Yes, he works with me here in the store every day after school." The man said adjusting his glasses.

"Could you tell me where he lives?" She asked replacing the locket back in her pocket.

"Um… his mother works for the hospital down the street here. She should be there now." He led Helga out and pointed to the hospital.

"Thank you," Helga said as she started to walk towards the building. She stood outside a few moments contemplating what she would say to Stella.

'Hi… thought I'd just drop in and say hi… so Hi!' Helga practiced in her head. "stupid." She muttered.

After another few minutes, Helga gathered enough of herself and walked inside.

A round looking black nurse greeted her warmly and noticed her stomach. Helga looked down quickly and threw on the hoodie.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked smiling.

"um, yeah. I was wondering if Stella Shortman worked here?"

The nurse looked her over and nodded. "She should be leaving soon. She worked the night shift. You can wait for her there." She pointed over to a series of comfy looking chairs. Helga walked over to the one closest to the door and sat down.

Stella walked out a few minutes later, dressed in a white lab coat and jeans.

"Hey Peggy, I'll see you tomorrow." She said, handing the black nurse a clipboard. The nurse smiled taking it.

"It seems you have a visitor, Stel…" the nurse pointed over to where Helga sat. She gulped.

Stella turned around and her eyes went wide.

"Helga?! My… what are you doing here?" She walked over to the teen and embraced her. Helga immediately started crying.

"what's wrong? Where are your parents?" Stella asked concerned.

"I… was kicked out… I didn't know where else to go" Helga managed to say through sobs.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you…"

Stella pulled away from the girl and looked at her. She looked exhausted and broken in some way. She knew what the girls home life was like and how poorly her parent's treated her. She embraced Helga again.

"you can stay with us as long as you like." She whispered in Helga's ear.

Once Helga was calmed down enough, Stella helped her with her bags and showed her to the jeep.

They arrived at the house in less than five minutes. Stella turned off the jeep and helped Helga out.

"I think Arnold is still asleep, but you can go see him if you'd like." She said smiling at her.

Helga nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'd rather sleep myself…" She said wearily

"Well the spare bedroom isn't made up at all, but your welcomed to use the couch until everything is set up there…" Stella was cut off by Helga, who hugged her again.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much it means to me…" she whispered.

"I know honey. Come on… let's get you inside."

Stella opened the door for her, Helga nervously walked inside. The house was cozy and very dim, probably to help Stella sleep during the day. It was also very clean, unlike her old home. Stella showed Helga the couch. Helga sat down on it. It was super comfy. Stella went to get her some spare blankets and a pillow. When she returned she saw that Helga was fast asleep. Snoring softly and smiling.

"Poor girl" Stella thought, "I wonder what could've happened to her to make her parent's kick her out like that."

Just then Stella noticed the way Helga's hand dreamily rubbed her belly. She saw the way it was a little swollen under the hoodie.

"is she…"

"Hey mom…" Arnold cut off her thoughts. She looked at her son, and immediately smiled, walking away from the couch and over to him.

"What would you like for breakfast?"


	6. Stella Knows?

Arnold helped his mother make a bunch of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

"That's a lot of eggs and stuff for just the two of us" Arnold noticed looking up at his mom.

She smiled and looked at him. "We have a guest." She motioned to the couch. Arnold's eyes followed her hand and he saw a pink converse shoe draped over the armrest. Curious he walked over and saw Helga fast asleep. His face lit up.

"When did she get here?" He whispered to his mom.

"I honestly don't know. She showed up at the hospital and when she saw me she immediately started crying."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No, all she kept saying was that they kicked her out and she didn't know what to do." Stella said placing the food on the table. She paused, wanting to say something else, but decided not to.

"Did she say why they kicked her out?" He asked placing three plates, forks and knives on the table.

"No… I have an idea, but before I could ask her, she fell asleep."

"Really? What's your idea?"

"Why don't you ask Helga yourself?"

Arnold thought about walking over and waking her up, but he thought better of it, after seeing how worn out she looked.

He sat down and munched on some bacon. Noticing the clock, he got up really fast.

"oh crap.. I have to get to school." He rushed away from the table and ran into his room to get dressed really fast, grab is backpack and shoes.

"Mom can I borrow the jeep?" He said trying to put on his shoes and run at the same time, which proved unsuccessful. He ended up landing into the wall with a loud thud, waking Helga up in the process.

"Crimney… what's all that noise" She looked up and met Arnolds eyes. She blushed a deep red and slouched back to her original position.

Arnold managed to get his shoes on, grab the keys to the jeep. He was about to run out, when his mother coughed and motioned to Helga.

"Oh right… sorry…" He walked over to the couch and leaned over, meeting her cheek with his lips. "I'm so happy you're here." He whispered and ran out the door.

Helga melted in the seat. At the exact moment Arnolds lips touched her skin, the baby started kicking horribly. She rubbed her stomach.

'That's your daddy, baby' she said internally. She looked over at Stella, who was smirking back at her.

"So how far along are you?" She said getting a cup of coffee. Helga got up, her face still red.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Helga tried to deny it, Stella seemed to always see through her.

"I've seen a lot of pregnant women in the past few months. I know when someone is, or isn't pregnant. Now by the look of your stomach, you're probably around 5 months?" She made a plate of Scrambled eggs and bacon for Helga and placed it down near her.

Helga looked down and finally took off the hoodie. "You're not mad?"

"I can tell you I'm surprised, but no... I'm not mad, disappointed, not at you, but at Arnold. He should've known better."

"But he wasn't the only one there… I kind of helped too…" Helga said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, but he specifically knew not to have sex without at least a condom… you know. We told him every time before you came over. He just shrugged it off. Now look at what happened. But there's no use getting mad over what can't be undone, all that remains is to be happy that at least the baby is healthy." Stella looked over at Helga, who was busy shoveling another helping of eggs into her mouth.

"Have you been to a doctor since you found out?"

Helga stopped eating, looked up and shook her head. Stella looked at her concerned. "Looks like we're going to have to set you up with an appointment, just to see if the baby is healthy."

Helga nodded and resumed eating.

Arnold finally got to school, but he didn't want to be there. He wanted to be home and be with Helga. He didn't even realize what she meant when she was going to send him something; it was going to be her.

He went through the school day in a daze. Only thinking about Helga and wondering what could've happened to her for her parent's to kick her out like that. Different scenarios played through his head, nothing of which that made any sense to come here. She could've easily gone to stay with Phoebe, but she didn't. She came here… but why?

The final bell rang and he ran out faster than anyone else. When he got to the car he remembered that he had to work tonight. 'Damn it, I forgot my apron' Arnold thought, and then drove away from the school to go home and get his apron.

Helga and Stella talked most of the day, until finally Stella couldn't stay awake anymore. Helga offered to clean her house for her, while she slept. Stella hugged the girl and thanked her.

"It's the least I could do, for you letting me stay here." Helga replied. Stella showed her where the cleaning products were and told her to use the ones without harmful fumes, because of the baby. Helga agreed and went to work.

She placed thick yellow rubber gloves over her hands and started to clean the dishes that were in the sink. The bubbles reminded her of the time Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald and her all went out to eat and she tried to skip out on the bill. She and Arnold had to stay behind and wash dishes. A smile pierced her face at that memory.

Stuck in those memories, she didn't hear the door open or see Arnold standing there with wide eyes. She turned around and finally saw him. His eyes stared at her growing belly.

"Oh… fuck… I never thought of that…" Arnold said.

"Oh shit…"


	7. Arnold's Reaction

"W-Wha is that?" Arnold managed to get out after a few minutes of staring in shock.

"Arnold… I can explain…" She looked at him terrified. She walked toward him, and he back up slowly.

"Explain what? You're pregnant… and you're here… why?"

"I didn't know where else…" She was interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Arnold asked a little hurt.

"I- I was scared." Helga said quietly. They stared at each other for a few more minutes. Arnold was still in shock. Helga looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. _'fuck… I made her cry. '_he thought. Arnold adverted his eyes up to the clock. "Shit! I'm going to be late." He bolted to his room, grabbed his apron and ran out the door.

Helga stood there, unable to think of what to say, or do. He knew, He knew and now he was going to tell her to leave. She threw off the gloves and sat on the floor and started to cry again.

Arnold got to the store a few minutes later. The elderly owner walked out.

"Where were you Arnold? I was about to call you…. Did that pretty pregnant girl find you?"

Arnold looked at him, and suddenly felt sick. 'Pregnant… Helga? When… why… how?' he thought and then he remembered.

She _threw his jeans at him, standing there in just her shirt and panties, nothing else. He smiled. His favorite part of her had always been her legs. _

_"Come on football head, your mom is going to come up here soon and I don't want her to see us like this." She grabbed her shorts and threw them on faster than Arnold could pull his jeans up. He managed to get them buttoned right when there was a knock on the door. _

_Stella popped her head in. "Dinner's ready, kids." She said smiling. Helga was the first to run out. _

_"Great Mrs. S… I'm starving…" Arnold followed not far behind smiling like an idiot._

"Arnold? ARNOLD…" the old man shook Arnold out of his little daydream.

"Oh… sorry, Bernie… I'm not feeling too well; do you think you can manage without me today?"

"Sure thing kid. Tell your mom I said hi."

"Will do, Bern... Bye" Arnold sped off, and was home faster than he could blink. He hopped out of the jeep and ran inside to see Helga still on the floor crying. He walked over to her and before she could look up. He embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Helga looked up at him, "I'm sorry too… I should've told you sooner, but there was really nothing you could've done."

"I would've come back…" Arnold started to say, but she cut him off.

"No, you wouldn't… I wouldn't have let you. Besides maybe it's best it happened this way."

"How so?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby kicked it furiously.

"Wow!"

"I know right?"

"So your parent's kicked you out over this? Those assholes…" He removed his hand from her stomach and brought it to her face, "Do you know what it's going to be?"

Helga shook her head "No… your mom is going to make an appointment for me tomorrow"

"I'm coming… I want to see it myself." Arnold smiled.

"You're not mad?" Helga asked. Arnold wiped her cheek with his thumb.

"No… I was surprised. I'm sorry I made you cry. Here… Let me help you up." He grabbed Helga's hand with his own and tried to help her up. She pushed him away.

"Crimney Arnold, I'm not that huge yet. I can get up myself." She got up still with ease. All those years of ballet paid off.

"When did you find out?"

"Huh?"

"That you were... p-pregnant." Arnold still couldn't really say it. It felt a little weird to him. Helga looked at him.

"About a week after you moved. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to burden you since you just moved here and was trying to get settled in and stuff."

"Yeah… true. But you shouldn't have kept it a secret. You should've told someone."

"Phoebe knows… and possibly Gerald and I would've gotten kicked out anyway."

"Oh… right… your family isn't exactly awesome."

"Yeah…"

Helga walked back over to the couch and sat down. Arnold followed and sat next to her.

"Have you thought about giving the baby up for adoption?" He asked touching her stomach again.

"No… I knew the second I found out I was pregnant that I wanted to keep it."

"But your only seventeen? How are you going to take care of a baby?"

"So… you're seventeen too, and besides, I'm not raising the baby by myself. That's another reason why I came down here. I wanted you to have a life with it too."

"But Helga… we go off to college in a year and a half. What will we do with it then?"

"I don't know yet, but we don't have to think about that now. We can think about it after it's born." Helga seemed slightly upset. Fearing he would end up saying something that would make her even more upset, Arnold shut up and put his arm around her.

"Hey… do you want to watch a movie?" He changed the subject. Helga nodded.

"What would you like to watch?"

"How about Knocked up… I always thought that movie was hilarious."

"Knocked up it is then…" Arnold said pulling the DVD off the bookcase and placing it into the DVD player.


	8. Arnold's choice

Arnold awoke a few hours later. The movie was over, replaying the main menu screen over and over. He looked over at Helga who was snoring quietly next to him. He got up, turned off the TV, grabbed a blanket from the hallway closet and covered Helga with it.

He walked to the door and looked out. It was getting dark out, but he decided to go for a walk anyway. He reached the store as Bernie was closing shop for the night. The old man spotted him and smiled "Hey Arnold… feeling better?"

Arnold looked at him confused, and then he remembered their conversation earlier that day.

"Oh yes Bernie… much better, I was just getting some fresh air." Arnold sat down on the bench near the door and sighed. Bernie sat down beside him.

"So, who's that pretty blond girl I saw this morning?"

"Helga… She's my… um… she was my girlfriend. She didn't even tell me she was pregnant and I acted like the biggest ass to her."

Bernie nodded.

"I don't know what to do? I don't know how to be a dad at seventeen. We have college and the rest on high school to think of. What should I do, Bernie?" Arnold looked up at the old man with a worried expression in his eyes.

"Helga must've been pretty scared by the pregnancy. She probably didn't know how you would react having just moved here. As for the father thing, you will learn it in time. Ask your father when he gets back from Brazil next week to show you how to do the basic things. Now… College can wait, it'll always be there."

Arnold listened to the elder.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm terrified to hear Dad's reaction to Helga being pregnant."

"He'll be upset, but I'm sure he'll get over it by the time the baby is born. How'd your mother take the news?"

"I don't know yet… I'll probably find out when I go home. She should be up now, starting dinner. Thanks Bernie. I'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning." Arnold got up and started walking away.

"Oh, Arnold…" Bernie said suddenly. Arnold turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Be there for Helga… pregnancy is a rough thing, especially for a seventeen year old girl in a far away country."

Arnold nodded, "I'll always be there for her no matter what… I guess I still sort of… um… love her."

"That's wonderful to hear. Now leave, before I get up and make you leave" Bernie joked.

Arnold turned back around and walked back home.

Sure enough, by the time he got there, his mother was placing some chicken in the oven. She looked up as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, where were you?"

"I was in front of the store talking to Bernie." Arnold grabbed some plates and silverware and began to set the table.

"Was it about Helga being pregnant?" She asked handing him some cups.

"Yeah, you're not mad, are you? I'm sorry mom; I didn't think it would go as far as it did. I didn't mean to disappoint you." Arnold sounded as though he was going to cry. Stella noticed it and gave her son a hug.

"It's okay… I'm not mad at all. I always hoped I'd be a grandma one day… just not this soon. There is nothing we can do about it now, but just be supportive and hope the baby is healthy."

"I hope it is, but what are Helga and I going to do about finishing high school and then going to college?"

"We'll come to that when it gets there. For now, you get off school next week and I'm pretty sure the baby won't be here until October, so Helga can go to school until then. After that I can home school her and help her to take care of the baby. The hospital wouldn't mind, I can take a maternity leave by explaining to them the situation. They'll understand."

Arnold looked up at his mom and felt so much better.

"What'll dad say?" He whispered looking over at the couch. He could hear Helga still snoring softly.

"Well… He won't be happy at first, but I'll talk to him and he'll get over it too. Trust me, he loves you and if you want this, then he'll be there for you. He will never be like Big Bob Pataki and kick you out without any help or support."

Arnold nodded, feeling anger bubble under his skin for the mention of Big Bob. _'That bastard has it coming to him' _He thought, _'Throwing Helga out on the street, god… I hate him.'_

Arnold turned his attention to a bowl of potatoes that need to be cut and mashed. He pretended every potato was Bob's face and he cut it happily, feeling his anger drain with each slice.

Once every potato was sliced and washed again. Arnold handed the pot to his mother and watched her cook dinner.

Once it was finished and placed on the table, Arnold walked over to the sleeping Helga and nudged her softly.

"Hey… it's dinner time, wake up." He whispered as she opened her eyes. She nodded drowsily and got up slowly.

"What's for dinner?" she asked wearily.

"Baked chicken and mashed potatoes." Arnold grabbed her hand and held it gently. They walked to the table and sat down. Helga sat down next to Arnold and across from Stella.

"Helga… We'll have the guest room set up after dinner." She said as she watched Helga help herself to the mashed potatoes and a few strips of chicken.

"Thanks…" Helga said before she dove into her food hungrily.

Dinner went by quietly. Helga was still too tired to form sentences. Arnold sensed this and finished his dinner quickly.

"I'm going to set up the guest room now." He said as he got up, taking his plate to the sink and then leaving the room. Helga finished eating and started to clear the table when Stella stopped her.

"Don't. I'll get them. You look exhausted."

"Thanks" Helga mumbled tiredly again. She walked to the couch and grabbed her two bags.

The guest room was located between Arnold's room and the office. It was another guest room at one point, but they decided it would be better suited for an office. She walked in and saw Arnold making her bed.

"Hey." He said when he saw her. He walked over and grabbed her two bags. Placing them on the bed, he unzipped them and looked up.

"Do you mind if I put your stuff in the dresser here?" He asked pointing to a small wooden dresser across from the bed.

"Not at all" She said as she lay down on the bed. She was almost out when she felt the bed move. She opened one eye and saw Arnold next to her.

"Can I help you, football head?" She mumbled. He smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"I was talking to both mum and Bernie, and no matter what happens in our lives know that I will always support you and care for you and the baby. I will protect you from anything dangerous. I still love you a lot Helga."

She smiled, "Are you asking me out again?"

"Yeah… I guess, I mean. I don't see why not since you live here now."

Helga looked at him a little stunned, "Live here?"

"Yeah! Mom said she was going to call that asshole dad of yours tomorrow and have his ship your stuff down here."

Helga burst into tears again. Arnold looked at her alarmed.

"What's wrong?" He pressed his hand to her cheek.

"Nothing, Arnold. Thank you… for everything." She brushed the tears away again. _'Damn this pregnancy will be the death of me'_ she thought.

"Anything for the mother of my baby." He smirked.

"You hear that baby? Your daddy loves you." She cooed to her stomach. The baby started to kick. Arnold removed his hand off her face and placed it on her stomach. He could feel the hard kicks from the baby.

"It loves you too."


	9. Ultrasound

Helga awoke the next afternoon to someone knocking on her door.

"Come in…" She said half annoyed. Arnold opened the door and walked in.

"Hey there… mom thought I should show you where everything is in the bathroom, and so you can take a shower." He leaned in and kissed Helga, "No offense… you kind of smell." He smirked. Helga hit him with her pillow.

"Shut up Football head." She got up and followed him to the bathroom. When they got in the bathroom, she noticed he had a bag in his hand.

"What's that?" She asked. Arnold handed her the bag.

"Just some stuff I got after work this morning that I thought you might need."

Helga looked in the bag. There was a pink hairbrush and pink toothbrush, along with deodorant and some nice smelling soap. All those things she left back in Hillwood.

She looked up at him, feeling another pregnancy tear session coming on.

"Thanks…" She managed to get out. She held her breath and waited for it to pass. Arnold bent down and kissed her cheek.

"My mom is expecting us at the hospital soon for you appointment. She already filled out your paperwork and stuff so we'll be able to walk in. Shower up Pataki." Arnold smirked.

Helga laughed. "Thanks Coach…" She joked and watched him leave.

The water was warm and very refreshing against her skin. The baby loved it too apparently.

Back in Hillwood, Bob would use all of the hot water before Helga woke up to go to school, so she was used to cold quick showers. She wanted to stay in there forever, but she remembered that she lived there now and finished getting cleaned.

She stepped out of the shower and dried off. She opened the bag and took out the toothbrush and hair brush and went to town on her hair and teeth. It felt like weeks since they were last taken care of, but it was only a day. After she put on some deodorant and walked back to her room, still in the towel.

She opened the drawers to find her clothes neatly folded and organized. She threw the necessary items on her bed and chose and pink tank top that had at once been too big for her to wear and a pair of jeans.

After she was dressed, she wondered out into the living room and saw Arnold watching TV. She sat down beside him.

"You hungry?" he asked as he turned off the TV. Helga shook her head,

"No… I'm never hungry after I get up. But I probably will after the appointment."

"Okay… ready to go?" Arnold got up and helped Helga up too. They left the house and walked to the hospital.

When they got there, they were greeted by Peggy again.

"Hey Peggy… are they ready for us?" Arnold asked the lady. She nodded.

"Go on in kiddo."

Arnold and Helga walked down a short hallway to the last room on the left. The room looked like any other room in a hospital. Helga sat on the bed with the crinkly paper.

The doctor came in not too long after that, along with Stella. She toted a machine with a TV monitor behind her. Helga took it as an ultrasound machine.

"Hey mom." Arnold said. Stella sat next to her son.

The doctor asked Helga a series of questions and took a blood test as well as her blood pressure and he checked her reflexes.

"Alright Ms. Pataki. You seem healthy. It'll be at least a week for the tests to come back. Now do you want to see your baby and find out the gender?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." Helga said lying down and pulling up her tank top to the top of her belly. The doctor placed a paper blanket over her hips and squirted some cold gel stuff on her stomach. He turned the machine on and pressed the transducer on the gel and pushed it around.

A rapid Ka-thump sound could be heard from the speakers of the machine.

"What's that?" Helga asked looking at the monitor and seeing the outline of a face.

"That… is your baby… It sounds healthy too."

Both Arnold and Helga's eyes remained fixated on the screen. There was their creation. Their baby. They only took their eyes off it when the doctor shut the machine off and began to wipe all the goo off her stomach.

"Do you want to know what it is?" The doctor said when he was finished.

Helga and Arnold locked eyes. Both knew what they wanted.

"No thanks… we want to be surprised." They both said.

"Very well then. Everything seems fine… It looks as though you are indeed 5 months along. I want you to come in for another appointment in about a month."

"You got it doc." Helga stood up and began to walk away.

"Oh wait a sec…" the doctor said.

"Yeah?"

The doctor handed Helga a picture of the baby's profile. "That's yours to keep."

"Wow… thanks."

Helga and Arnold left the hospital and returned home. Stella stayed behind.

"So Charlie, what's it going to be… the baby?"

"A girl."

**(A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. I WROTE IT IN SPANISH CLASS AND COULDN'T THINK OF WHAT ELSE TO SAY ON IT. i GUESS YOU COULD SAY i GOT WRITERS BLOCK. IT'LL GO AWAY SOON... I HOPE. enjoy! )**


	10. Telling Miles

"So what do you think it's going to be?" Arnold asked handing Helga a peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"hmmmm…. I haven't thought about it. Probably a girl, but then again it could be a boy." She said as she munched happily on the sandwich. Arnold sat beside her on the couch surfing through the channels, which were mostly Spanish soap operas and dubbed over English shows. He placed his arm over Helga and smiled.

"What do you think it's going to be?" She asked smiling back at him. He removed his arm from around her and placed it on her stomach. The baby gave an aggressive kick to it. He smiled even bigger.

"I don't care what it is, as long as it's healthy and it is." He began to rub her belly affectionately. The baby continued to kick. "Well aren't you just feisty." He cooed to the baby.

"What names do you like?" Arnold asked taking the now empty plate away from Helga and placing it into the sink. He walked back over to her and sat back down. Helga rubbed her stomach and thought about it.

"I've always liked the name Alexia Ana. What about you? What name do you like?"

"I like that name, sounds tough, yet sweet at the same time. Kind of like you. " Arnold smirked at Helga who stuck out her tongue at him, "I like the name Joshua Philip, you know like after my grandpa."

"So it's settled then. That's what its names are going to be after it's born."

"Yup…" Arnold stopped short of what he was going to say. A car door could be hear slamming.

"Did you hear that?" Helga asked as a faint male laughter could be heard from outside.

"Oh shit…" Arnold said quickly getting up and throwing a blanket over Helga's slightly bulged stomach.

"What is it?"

"My dad's home early. Stay here." Arnold said as he ran to meet his dad at the door.

Miles walked in looking slightly exhausted, but happy to be home. Arnold grabbed his suitcase and greeted his dad with a slightly worried looked.

"Dad? I thought you weren't going to be home until next week?"

"Aww… you know me kiddo, I missed your mom and you way to much, so I finished up and came home early."

"Oh… that's um… great." Arnold carried his dad's luggage to his parent's room, and came back out into the kitchen where Miles was pouring himself a cup of coffee. _Thank God he hadn't noticed Helga yet, or her stomach..._Arnold thought. Arnold grew increasingly worried as his dad began to wonder towards the living room.

"Hey Dad… wouldn't you like to take a nap or something, you look exhausted. " Arnold stated grabbing his dad's arm and leading him away from the living room.

"Nonsense, I would like to watch some tv with my son. Oh…" Miles broke free of Arnolds grasp and stopped dead in the doorway of the living room. There sat Helga, staring back at Miles with the same worried and shocked expression that both the males in the house possessed.

"Um… Hi, Mr. Shortman." Helga stammered giving off a nervous chuckle.

"Wow, when did you get here Helga? " Miles said when the shock wore off. He walked over and sat down beside the girl who pulled the blanket more loosely around her so the bump wouldn't show.

"A-about two days ago I think?" She looked at Arnold, who sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he walked towards Helga and removed the blanket. Miles eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the small bulge of Helga's stomach.

"What is that? Arnold… what is that." He asked stunned.

"Dad… Helga's pregnant…." Arnold said calmly. Helga watched Miles reaction. His face grew redder and redder until it was almost purple. She stood up and stood behind Arnold.

"WHAT?!" Miles exploded, "pregnant?! How… wait don't answer that… but when? After all we talked to you about. Arnold, how could you? With Bob Pataki's Daughter… you know how that man is.."

"I guess I'll go pack now…" Helga whispered to Arnold and walked upstairs to the guest room.

Arnold didn't hear her; He was about ready to explode himself. He looked at his father angrily.

"Bob is an asshole. He kicked Helga out and she didn't know where else to go." He started half yelling, "She needs our help dad, and mom supports us, and we need your support to. It was an accident, it wasn't meant to happen, but it did and now I'm going to be a dad and I need your fucking support."

"What's going on here… where's Helga?" Stella asked walking in on the confrontation. Arnold finally looked away from his dad and looked around. He went to go find Helga.

"Did you know about this?" Miles growled at Stella.

She looked at him and stated defensively, "Yes, I was just as shocked as you were, but He's our son and he needs us. Bob kicked Helga out when he found out and has agreed to let her stay here. He doesn't want her or her 'bastard child' as he put it so plainly. Now I think you need to just calm down and get over it, because whether you like it or not, we're going to be grandparents in four months. And also you should go and apologize to both Helga and Arnold for your inappropriate response."

"Well how do you expect me to act, Stella? Our Son is becoming a father at 17, and that doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me, but theres nothing we can do about that, except support them. He would have became a father anyway, so just think of it as an early blessing."

Miles hated when Stella made a point, but she was right. He would've became a father at any other age, whether at 27, or 37.

"Now… go apologize to our son and Helga." Stella demanded.

Helga began throwing her shirts into her bag. Tears were streaming down her face. She didn't think that she could take it anymore. Mile's anger, it was the same reaction her father gave her. Arnold saw her and walked over to her. She began to cry even harder when he held her.

"I want to leave…" She sobbed into his shirt. Arnold rubbed her back.

"Well I won't let you, you're staying, and it doesn't matter what my father says. He's just shocked and upset. He'll get over it. It may take some time, but he will. Trust me, He'll love the baby, just as much as I love it already, and I love you." He softly spoke to her.

They both heard a knock on the door.

"Come in…" Arnold said annoyed. Miles popped his head in, with an apologetic look on his face.

"Um.. Hi son… can I talk to you both for a moment?"

Arnold nodded and let go of Helga, who wiped her eyes. Miles came over and sat on the bed next to them.

"I wanted to apologize. I was shocked from it all and was tired from my trip. I wanted to let you know that even though I'm not fond of the idea that you two are becoming parents at such a young age, that no matter what I support you guys whole heartedly." Miles said rubbing the bridge of his nose where it met his forehead.

"thanks dad…' Arnold said quietly. Miles looked over and saw Helga's bag half full of clothes.

"And just where do you think you're going Helga?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face. Helga wiped her eyes again.

"I thought… that you would've wanted me to leave…" She said fighting back the urge to cry again. She looked down. Miles looked down too.

"Look, I'm sorry if it seemed that way, kiddo, but we're not letting you go anywhere. You live here now, and I'm sorry to say this… but it'll probably be against your will. You are our prisoner now." Miles smiled at the little joke he made.

Helga tried to laugh, but it sounded more like coughing. She smiled as well.

"Thanks Mr. Shortman… it means a lot to me."

"Call me dad… now… get unpacked and get ready for dinner both of you."

Miles got up and left the room. Helga grabbed her bag and dropped it on the floor.

"I'll unpack later…" She said laying down on her bed. Arnold laid down next to her.

Everything was silent for a few minutes.

"Helga…"

"Yes football head?"

"What do you think about getting married?"

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long. It's probably not as drama filled as some of you would like, but I'm not so big on confrontation. I'm a lover... not a fighter. I know, your probably wondering why I'm writing a drama-filled story, since I don't like confrontation. Because I wanted to, that's why. anyway. Read and reveiw, but please be nice. thank you to all who read this! you guys are amazing.)**


End file.
